The Life and Romance of Victoria Dewitt Bukater
by sesshysgirl12321
Summary: I knew I was dying. God was taking me soon,but I refuse to leave this world without someone knowing my story and the one event that changed my life.
1. Chapter 1

A.N- So Ive been wanting to do a Titanic fanfic ever since I first watched the movie and now I have a pretty decent plot line.. So just tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any recognizable characters.

Prologue

June 26th 1990

I'm 94 years old and I can't remember my 5th grade teacher's name. I can't remember my mothers maiden name and I can't remember my childhood friend's face. I can't remember a lot of things. Its funny how we remember some things and don't with other things. Ever since they stuck me in this hospital after my massive heart attack, I've been reflecting on my life. The things I've seen and the people I've met. I try and remember everything that happened in chronological order.

There's this one event in my life that I keep coming back too. It was a huge event for everyone who survived it, but for me it changed my life. This particular event that killed so many had saved me. Your probably wondering what this old bat is talking about, but you've probably heard of it. Its quite famous you know. The Titanic disaster is probably the most famous maritime disaster in history. It's hard to believe I that I survived that tragedy.

Nobody knows that I was on that ship, not even my children. My husband knew but only because he was on it too. Oh how I miss my darling husband. I shifted in my uncomfortable hospital bed. I would much rather be at home, but my eldest daughter insisted that I stay here. The rest of my children followed along with her.

"Hey Miss Victoria, you have some visitor's." The nurse told me. Speaking of my children here they come. I smile knowing that only one of my kids is coming to see me, since the other four were all in nursing homes. My eldest daughter, Rose is 78 years old. My twins Tommy and Evelyn are 70, and my youngest girl,Maddie is 65. The only one healthy enough to come see me is Patrick my youngest son who's 58. Patrick comes and sees me every day and sometimes he brings his grand children. I have 15 grand children and 7 great grand children. I love them very much.

"Hey Gran Gran." I hear my grandchild's voice say. I smile at the sound. The tall blonde sat in the chair right next to the bed. She took after her mother, blonde hair, green eyes, and tall, but everything else came from Patrick.

"Darlene its so good to see you honey. How's that son of yours?" I ask as she takes my hand. She smiles at me.

"Oh Hunter is doing just fine Gran Gran. He's starting school soon. Daddy's going to be here soon, he just needed to pick up some things." Darlene told me. She seemed sad and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"What is it darlin?" I ask concerned. She looked at all of the wires hooked up to me and the machines. I'm hooked up to an array of medical machines that I couldn't even begin to explain what they were.

"I hate seeing you like this." She said pitifully. I squeezed her hand.

"Its okay. This old bat has been through worst than this." I said with a short laugh since I could barley speak let alone laugh properly.

"Aren't you scared Gran Gran?" She asked fear in her own eyes.

"Of what?"I asked. She looked surprised.

"Of dying." She said looking down at her lap.

"I'm not afraid. Heck, I'm at the jumping off place and I don't have an ounce of fear in me." I told her. She lifted her eyes up to mine.

"Your so brave. I'm terrified of it." Darlene told me.

"Well when you've seen as much as I have, lived as long as I have. You'll find yourself surprisingly ready to go. I'm ready and I think that's what scares you and your daddy so much." I said. She opened her mouth to say something but that's when Patrick walked in.

"Hey Mama." He said walking over to my bed.

"Hey sweetie." I said as he bent down to give me a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concerned eyes.

"I'm feeling just fine, but I would feel even better if you'd let me come home." I told him, hopefully he'll give in today. Darlene's cell phone began to ring, and she quietly excused herself. Patrick sat down in the chair.

"I don't think so Mama. You know Rose would kill me if she found out I let you come home. Plus the doctors want to keep a close eye on you. You know we just all want you to get better." He told me taking my hand. I sighed and nodded. I know its a lost cause every time I ask, but I have to try.

Maybe I should tell him about the Titanic. I want my family to know the truth before I die. I know I'm dying. God is going to take me soon, and I want to leave my family with my real story. I look over at the clock. It was five minutes until visiting hours were over. There was no way I can tell him the whole story in five minutes. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Patrick I want you to get a piece of paper and something to write with." I told him sternly. Confusion flashed in his eyes, but he got up and found a piece of paper and a pencil. He even got a clipboard. He sat back down.

"Now what?" He asked.

"I want you to write down this name." I waited for him to nod. " Now there's this lady named Rose Calvert she lives in a small town called Ceder Rapids if it still exists. You must promise me that even if you don't find her there, that you'll search until you find her." He nodded as he finished writing down what I had said. "Now once you've found her you tell her that Victoria Dewitt Bukater says she wants Lizzy back." I told him.

"What does that mean?" He asked. I shook my head.

"She'll know what it means. Then you ask her to tell you about my life. All of it. I want you to record it all and then tell everyone else about it. You promise you'll do that for me?" I ask.

"I swear I'll do it, but I don't understand." He said. I smiled.

"You will." I said before Darlene came in with my nurse, who was shooing them out. Darlene gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I love you Mama." Patrick said leaning down and kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"I love you too baby. You remember what I said alright?" He nodded before reluctantly leaving.

Hours past and I stare up at the ceiling. The nurse comes and give me my medicine and give me dinner. I only finish half of it. Then later they turn out the lights. I lay and think over everything one last time, before drifting into a slumber that will last forever.

Chapter One

April 10th 1912

Rose and I have been best friends since we were 2 years old. We're as close as first cousins can be. Since we were both only children we connected to each other even further. We try and do everything together. When we were children we both got the same kind of doll and the same dresses. We went to the same finishing school and now we're both engaged.

Caledon Hockley proposed to Rose first. Rose seemed happy but I believe she's hiding some doubt about the arrangement. Cal is older than Rose and he's really arrogant. I don't like him very much.

Cal introduced me to my fiance Arthur Carnegie. Yes Carnegie as in Carnegie steel. You see Arthur is the grandchild of Andrew Carnegie and is the heir to a huge fortune. Cal is also a wealthy steel tycoon. They do business so Cal thought he would introduce us since we're both single. My parents were very pleased when Arthur asked for my hand, and like that I was locked into an engagement, with a man I barley knew. The money was enough for my parents.

Money is all the Dewitt Bukater family can think about right now. You see Rose's father and my father are brothers and gambling buddies. I didn't think anything of it. Then my uncle died and it exposed how much debt he and my father were in. Aunt Ruth and Rose had to auction all of their things away just to make it by. My parents couldn't help them, we're in really bad shape too. Rose and I are the only way out of this mess. We have to marry very rich men who can pay off the huge debt. I didn't mind the responsibility. I've always known I would be forced into a loveless marriage with some rich heir, and I've accepted it. Rose on the other hand has fought it, but has finally given in due to our family's current financial situation.

Well, after my Uncle's death Cal thought it would be a good idea to take a tour of Europe. He invited all of us, but my parents declined. I've wanted to go to Europe so badly, so I begged them and they let me go. I later realized that is was a set up. My parents knew that Arthur was in Paris doing business. So they sent him a telegram asking if he would join our group, and he said yes. So I've been stuck with my fiance since Paris, and I'm ready to get away from him.

This journey hasn't been all bad though. I got to see Europe and we're sailing back on the Titanic! Titanic is the largest ship ever built and I hear that she's unsinkable. I'm so excited to be sailing on her maiden voyage. Even know sitting here beside Rose in the car heading to the Titanic, I'm excited.

We're running a bit late because Aunt Ruth didn't agree with Rose's outfit. Rose came downstairs this morning in a black mourning dress. Aunt Ruth had a fit and sent her and me upstairs to change. She ended up making us wear matching traveling suits and hats. I swear Ruth should have had twins with the way she likes to dress me and Rose.

Rose and I don't look a lot alike. Rose took after her mother, with fiery red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. I took more after my mother. I had dark chocolate brown hair, and bright green eyes. Rose is about three inches taller than me, and I'm about four skin shades darker than her. Rose is a real beauty and I feel less pretty around her. Not that I'm not attractive, its just she's so gorgeous.

We're in Cal's automobile heading to South Hampton docks to board. Rose and I were on one side of the auto mobile and Cal and aunt Ruth were across from us. A trail of other cars were behind us carrying our things. Arthur was in his car. Arthur wanted me to ride with him in his car, but Rose insisted I ride with them. Rose nudged me.

"Tori look." she said quietly looking out the window. I peered out of my window and gaped in amazement. There were an overwhelming amount of people around the docks. The R.M.S Titanic stood proudly above the massive crowd. I smiled and looked at Rose who was still looking out the window.

"She's quite impressive isn't she?" Cal asked with a crooked smile. Rose ignored the comment and I just nodded. A few more minutes later and the car slowed to a stop. Rose got out first and than I did. Cal and aunt Ruth followed behind. I stared up in awe of the huge leviathan.

"I don't see what all of the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." Rose said to Cal unimpressed.

"You can be blase about some things but not about Titanic. It's over a hundred feet longer than the Mauretania, and far more luxurious." Call answered back. He helped Aunt Ruth out of the car.

"Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Ruth." I heard Cal tell Ruth.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." She said.

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship."He said before dealing with an baggage official.

"Here comes you fiance Victoria." I hear Ruth say. I looked over to see Arthur coming this way. Arthur was 6'2 and had muscles. His blond hair and hazel eyes made him very handsome. He was only a few years older than me, and he wasn't too arrogant either. Any women would be happy to marry him. There's just one problem with him. I don't love him. I looked down at the huge diamond perched on my finger. I hated the huge heavy thing, but Aunt Ruth makes me wear it.

Cal and Arthur greet each other, before he comes and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I give him a fake smile.

"I hope your ride was enjoyable." I stated politely. He grinned down at me.

"Yes it was fine, but it would have been much better if you would have been there." He told me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I hated when he flirted so openly.

"We better hurry." Cal stated as he led us to the boarding gangway. Three maids trail behind us, along with Spicer Lovejoy, Cals valet. Ruth led the way up the gangplank followed by Cal and Rose. Then Arthur and me. He offered me his arm which I took. When we stepped inside the Titanic, Aunt Ruth was asking a officer where our suites were. The officer finally decided to just take us there. So we followed the man through a labyrinth of beautiful hallways. We finally reached the suite that I, Ruth, Rose, and Cal would be sharing. Arthur told me goodbye and walked to his suite down the hall.

We all entered the room and I smiled at the ornate designs. We had a sitting room that adjoined all of the rooms. I went into my room and took off my huge hat. I hate this hat. I don't know why I wear it. I walk to find Rose and Cal conversing quietly.

"Rose, I'm going up to the deck to see the ship leave the dock. Would you like to join me?"I ask Rose, but before Rose could answer back Cal had already opened his big mouth.

"Rose needs to stay here, Victoria but you go and have fun." Rose looked pretty angry, but quickly masked it. I nod and I'm out the door. I can't stand being in the same room as him. I wonder up to the 1st class deck and squeezed into a spot by the railing. Everyone is waving goodbye. I started to wave too. I feel like a fool but I don't care. We pulled away from the dock and people begin to disperse. I stayed.

I turn my head and see that we're about to hit another ship. My heart stated to race as we got closer. Then we turned and barely missed the ship.

'I have to go tell Rose about this' I think to myself. I quickly began to walk to the 1st class entrance. I wasn't paying attention, when I run into something hard and fall to the ground.

A.N- I know its not a very good stopping point but I had to rush the last bit because my Dad's getting my computer fixed soo yeah. I hope enjoyed the first chapter :) Please review and I'll update as soon as I can.. Oh and I can't decide between Murdoch, Lowe, and Moody. So leave me a review and Tell me your favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

An- Read and please review! I know some of this stuff is going to be historically incorrect but its fiction for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Titanic.. And I mean no disrespect to the real people who were on the ship.

Chapter 2

Patrick Lowe's POV

July 1st,1990

I can't believe she's gone. My beautiful mother gone forever. I can't say I didn't see it coming though. After her massive heart attack, the doctors told us she didn't have long to live. I just didn't believe them. After all the things that Victoria Lowe has been through, a heart attack was a silly thing to die from. My siblings and I grew thinking our parents were invincible. We as a family had been through tough trials. Especially when I was born, but we made it and it seemed like nothing could stop us.

I got the call the day after mom gave me this woman's name, and the odd message to give her. Who is Rose Calvert? What does she have to do with my mother?I intend to find out. Its been a week since mom died. The funeral arrangements didn't take long. Mother already had everything picked out, even the coffin. She was buried next to Dad like she wanted. I paid for most of it, which I didn't mind.

The funeral was beautiful, and many people came. Including all of her children, my older brothers and sisters. Even Rose made it. It was weird having all of us together again. Heck this was the first time since Dads funeral that we were even in the same state! I didn't mention what my mom had said about Rose Calvert or Ceder Rapids. I felt like it was mine for me to uncover.

Well the first place to look for this Rose is Ceder Rapids.

Victoria's POV

April 10th, 1912

I made a loud oomph when my bottom hit the hard wooden deck. It hurt quite a lot. I silently cursed my self for being so clumsy. The person that I had run into immediately knelt down in front of me.

"I'm so sorry Miss" A welsh accented voice came from the man in front of me. I look up to see a handsome young man in an officers uniform. He offered his hand to me which I took.

"Its alright. It was my fault." I reply as he helped me up. I offered him a timid smile. He smiled back.

"Well I would argue that it was my fault but whats the point? I'm fifth officer Harold Lowe." He introduced himself.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Officer Lowe. I'm Victoria Dewitt Bukater." I reply giving him my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently.

"The pleasure is all mine. Where were you heading?" He asks.

"Back to my cabin." I tell him softly, as people move around us.

"I would escort you but I must get back to my post but I do hope we meet again Miss Dewitt Bukater." He said giving me a charming smile.

"I would like that too, but maybe next time we won't be so clumsy about it." I say jokingly with a small smile. He smiles brightly before tipping his hat to me and leaving. I smiled after him. He was a pleasant man.

I walked back to my cabin in a happy mood. When I reached the cabin I unlocked the door and my happy mood was obliterated. Sitting in the front room were Cal and Arthur talking business. I started to back up slowly, but it was already to late. Arthur looked up and smiled. I held back a sigh and forced a smile. I stepped inside and closed the door.

"There you are. I've been waiting on you." He said getting up and coming over to me. He kissed my hand and then my cheek.

"I'm sorry that I kept you waiting." I said politely, years of etiquette training kicking in.

"I wanted to take a stroll up on deck, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" He asked hope shone in his eyes. I felt bad for a split second. Arthur isn't a bad guy but he's just not right for me.

"Actually I just came down from the deck, and I'm awfully tired from everything." I said trying to be as apologetic as possible. Arthur's smile faltered.

"Oh come on now. You can't possibly be that tired. Arthur has been waiting for you for a long time it would be rude not to go with him now." Cal butted in from behind us. I wanted to throw my shoe at his head. Arthur looked at me with hope written all on his face. I was just about to give in when Rose came to my rescue.

"I'm sorry Arthur but Victoria needs to come and dress for lunch." Rose said from the doorway of her room. I almost sighed in relief.

"That's right. I'm sorry darling but we can go for a walk later."I tell Arthur before walking to Rose's room. I sighed as she shut the door behind me. I turned to her. "Your my new hero." She smiled.

"I heard Cal and thought I better come and help out my favorite cousin." She told me. I nodded. Then we got ready for lunch.

Lunch was a dull affair we ate with some countess but I couldn't care less honestly. It's always the same mindless chatter. I hate it,but not as much as Rose does. I can at least tolerate it, but I don't see how Rose does it. Dinner was even worst we met Bruce Ismay the chairman of White Star Line, he reminded us of it every five minutes. He is such a pompous ass.

After dinner Arthur drug me out into the cold night air to have his walk. My hand was tucked tightly into his arm but I was a million miles away. I was where I could marry anyone I wanted to regardless to what class they are. I was where women had equal rights as men and everyone lived freely.

"Victoria have been ignoring me this whole time?" Arthur's voice broke into my other world. I jumped in surprise.

"I'm sorry dear. I was just thinking about our wedding." I lie forcing a fake smile onto my face. He bought it and his face lit up.

"I'm so glad you are. I want you to be happy.. I want us to be happy. I'll buy you anything you want. I can give you everything you want." He tells me happily. He can give me everything I want except love and real happiness. That thought suddenly made me sick.

"I'll walk you to your cabin." He offered. I shook my head no.

"No thank you. I think I'll walk out here for a little while, but you go on." I say refusing his offer. He just nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight then." Arthur turned and walked off. I continued around the deck. I hated the idea of marrying for money, but its all I've ever known. Even my own Mother married my Father for his! The thought almost made me sick. Since the engagement I've been feeling trapped with no way out. I feel like I'm a piece of meat being sold to the highest bidder. I never got why Rose was so resistant, but I think I'm starting to understand her better now. Plus, I'm getting sick of this damned corset!

I kept on walking until I got to a gate. The gate opened and led to the third class deck. I shouldn't get into to much trouble. I opened the gate and walked down the stairs and I found myself on the steerage part of the ship. I didn't find it much different from first class. Though its only the deck and there isn't any people out. I walked right up to the end of the ship. I leaned on the railing gazing into the icy waters beneath me. A gust of wind came up and I shivered. It was awfully cold up here.

"What is a fine lass like yerself doin out here all by yer lonesome?" I heard a voice with an Irish brogue from behind me. I whipped around. A man with red blond hair was standing behind me. A cigaret hanging from his lips. His curly hair poked out from beneath a brown bowler hat. His matching vest, jacket, and pants looked old and worn out. The man's obviously from steerage. He is a handsome man though, my brain points out to me. I mentally shook myself.

"Oh.. I'm not doing anything really Mr..." I trailed off not knowing his name. He smiled.

"Tommy Ryan and yer name is?" He introduced himself.

"I'm Victoria Dewitt Bukater." I tell him smiling. Tommy came beside me on the rail. He lent on it and I turned to do the same thing.

"So like I said miss Victoria why are is a beautiful lass like yerself doin out here all by yer lonesome?" Tommy asked as he took a long drag of his cigaret. Then he looked over at me. I looked back down to the ocean.

"Just out here thinking I guess. What about you Mr. Ryan? Why are you out here?" I tell him looking back at him.

"Gettin some fresh air. Whats there think about?" He responded his green eyes felt like they were peering into my very soul. I didn't know why but I felt like I could tell him everything. I let out a sigh.

"Its just everything. Ever since I got engaged I feel like I'm trapped. Like I have no where to go. Like I don't have any control of my own life. After my uncle died it seems like my world is crumbling around me! Now I'm spilling my guts out to a complete stranger who probably doesn't care about some rich girl and her silly problems." I let out everything. I look down at my feet embarrassed. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I wasn't thinkin that at all. I don't mind it. I'm sorry that yer sad." Tommy told me softly. I look up at him.

"If you say so Mr. Ryan." I tell him with a small smile. He grinned.

"Call me Tommy miss Victoria, and If ya don't mind me sayin so ya look very pretty when you smile." He told me with a smile. That caused me to smile even wider.

Okay Tommy. You can call me Victoria or Tori. I answer to either." I tell him. He flicked his cigaret into the ocean. He smirked at me.

"Well Victoria why don't ya let me take ya to a party, and not one o' those boring first class parties. A real one. Let me cheer you up." he told me offering a bright smile. I consider it. Why not have a little fun?

"Well how can I turn down an offer like that?" I tell him with an equally bright smile. Tommy let out a happy whoop!He then led me down into the steerage part of the ship. I never thought it my wildest dreams I would be down here!

"So why are you aboard this ship?" I ask him as we made our way through hallways.

"I heard I could make a livin in America so I saved up me money and bought meself a ticket. What about yerself?" He told me.

"I'm coming home after visiting Europe. I'm with my aunt, my cousin, and her fiance." I say as we turned down yet another hallway, but I could hear music and people's voices. It does sound like one heck of a party. We came up on this huge open room, and it was filled to the brim with people. Men and women played instruments and people danced around. Tables were set up and people were drinking and arm wrestling. I smiled at it all. It as so different from a party I had ever been to.

"So what do ya think lass?" Tommy yelled into my ear. I looked over at him with a huge smile

"I think I need a drink!" I yell over the music. He looked at me surprised then he grinned.

"Come over 'ere and I'll get ya one." He led me to an empty table, well mostly empty table. There was a man there olive skin and dark looked Italian. He smiled at me.

"Hello I'm Farbrizio." The man said in a heavy accent. I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake.

"I'm Victoria." I tell him while shaking his hand.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked me a confused look on his face.

"I'm here for a good time just like you!" I yelled. He grinned. Tommy came back with two big glasses of what I assume is alcohol. He hands me my glass and I take big gulps of it. Tommy and Fabrizio looked at me with a surprised expressions. I giggle.

"What you think a first class girl can't drink? I'll have you know I can probably drink you both under the table!" I tell them jokingly. Tommy leaned in close to me.

"Dance with me." He told me. I turned and smiled at him. I nodded and he took my hand. His hand was rough and calloused. It showed a life of hard work. I liked it.

When we got to the dance floor he put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder. Our hands were entwined.

"For us ta dance we have ta be closer." He told me pulling me closer. Our bodies were pressed up against one another and our nose were almost touching. I fought back a blush.

"I don't know the steps!" I tell him. He laughed.

"Me neither!" He says laughingly. Then we were off. Dancing fast paced around people. Its the most fun I've had in a long time. Probably ever! After a little while the song stopped and we went back to our table. Fabrizio wasn't there but our drinks still sat there. I took deep gulps.

"Are ya have a good time?" Tommy asked me. I nodded.

"Its the most fun I've had in a long time!" I tell him excitedly. We went dancing several more times. I asked Tommy what time it was after our last dance. He looked a his pocket watch.

"Its about one o' clock." When he said that my heart about stopped.

"I have to go!" I yell over the loud music. He nodded and took my hand. He led me out of the party and up to the deck. He didn't let go of my hand.

"I had a great time Tommy. Thank you so much." I tell him when we near the first class deck. Somewhere Tommy couldn't go.

"Its not a problem lass." He replies as we come to a stop in front of the gate. He gently kisses my hand. I smile.

"Can I see ya again Victoria?" Tommy asks me a hopeful look on his face. I smile shyly.

"Of course. I'll come after dinner tomorrow." I promise him. His smile widens.

"Till then." he tells. I nod and open the gate. I look back at him and he tips his hat in a goodnight. I smile and continue down to my room. I can't wait till tomorrow night.

A.N- Thanks for reading and be sure to review!


End file.
